


The Shivering Geek

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity, Schoolgirl/Teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A teacher and her student bond.RP Fic.





	The Shivering Geek

Gei had been watching the girl work, she was cute and smart but timid, and at 16, she was one of the youngest girls in the school. She had spotted the other kids throwing screwed up paper at Kimmi, she had moved closer, snatching a ball out the air inches from Kimmi's face, pelting the bully right back. 

"GET OUT."

The girl had slunk out and she sighed, letting the rest of the class leave as the bell went, stopping Kimmi. 

"I need you to stay behind Kimmi."

Kimmi looked at her timidly, a little scared. Gei had shut and locked the door, moving to gently stroke the girl's cheek. 

"You okay?"

Kimmi nodded shyly. 

"Still shy sweetie?"

Again Kimmi smiled and nodded shyly. 

"Can you tell me why?"

Kimmi smiled and blushed. She pointed at Gei. 

"Me?"

Kimmi nodded, still smiling and blushing. Gei smiled softly. 

"That's adorable... but why are you so nervous around me Kimmi-cakes... I don't bite."

"’Cus... I want to sex with you."

Kimmie said quietly and softly. 

"Oh Sweetheart."

Gei smiled, moving to gently kiss Kimmi. 

"There's no need to be shy... I'll take care of you."

Kimmi mewed softly into the kiss, leaning ever so slightly into Gei as she did so. Gei smiled, moving to gently pull the girl closer, her touch soft even as she began to gently unbutton the girl's shirt. Kimmi mewed and submitted. 

"Okay, little one?"

Kimmi nodded.

"Yes."

She murred softly. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down, okay?"

"I promise I will."

"Good girl."

Gei murmured, moving to push the girl's shirt free, cupping and caressing her breasts gently. Kimmi lent her head back and mewed. 

"Okay gorgeous?"

"Yes..."

Kimmi managed to mew. 

"More?"

"Please."

Kimmi mewed. Gei smiled and moved to gently stroke her hand lower. Kimmi mewed again and squirmed slightly. 

"Okay?"

"Yes....yes...don't stop..."

Gei smiled and moved to tease the girl's clit. Kimmi mewed. 

"Okay Sweetpea?"

Kimmi nodded. Gei smiled and slowly, gently pushed inwards having moved to push into Kimmi’s pussy. Kimmi bucked and mewed. Gei pushed in a little further, wincing as she felt the girl split. 

"Sorry baby girl..."

Kimmi let out a few soft whimpers. Gei smiled and slowly set a pace. Kimmi was soon mewing with pleasure. Gei slowly upped her pace. 

"Soooo close."

Kimmi soon mewed. Gei smiled, upping her pace once more. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Kimmi cried out and came apart.


End file.
